Me & U
by PinkandBlackAttack
Summary: I've been waiting, Think I wanna make that move, now. FEMSLASH.


The morning had started off magnificently. The curtains rose and danced upon the gusts of wind that burst through the windows. Sunshine poured through the parted cloth and kissed her golden skin as she laid in bed smiling. The salty breeze caressed her body and begged her to shed the sheets that covered a nearly nude form. The soft aroma of ocean filled the air and taunted her as she drifted between dream and reality.

Slowly she lifted herself from the cool pillows, pushing down the thin linen that clung so desperately to her. Her arms extended outward and then above her head as she arched her back to stretch, to break free of the slumber that enveloped her just moments ago. Thick, loose hair cascaded over her shoulders and streamed down both the front and back of her body. Delicately shaped fingers brushed lightly over her face as she yawned, rousing herself as completely as possible.

Sleepy steps were taken from her bed to her bathroom, shuffling along without much caution as to where she was going. All her life she had lived here in this house, and even in this very room for the greater portion of it. She knew every step she was taking and even knew when the texture of the floor to the rug would change. Her fingers grasped the hem of her shirt and she wrestled her way out of the fabric, abandoning it immediately. The shorts that she wore were unfastened just as quickly. Her small hands pushed the thicker material down over her curvy hips until they grasped nothing any longer and fell on their own. Two more steps would take her out of the grasp of the clothing and into the shower.

As soon as she had closed the door behind her, she reached out and turned the knob to allow the free flow of the water from the faucet. At first the stream was weak and cold, her flesh erupting in goose bumps and her nipples standing erect to compliment the state of her skin. Eventually the water warmed, and she stepped closer to the steady stream. Her hair grew damp, and then entirely wet, and clung to her body. Rivulets of water fell down the ebony locks, meeting with caramel toned skin.

Relishing the warm shower, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her body. Luscious, full lips parted to let out a morning protest, not entirely sure she wanted to be up just yet. The need to stretch once more was overwhelming and so she drew one arm across her body in release, accidentally brushing an already hardened nipple. The soft caress sent a shiver down her spine. The other arm simply dropped from its embrace before they both rose above her head, fingers curling toward the palms of her hands to form fists. A glance was stolen downward to admire how her already perky breasts lifted when she stretched.

With her body manipulated like this, the dark centers of her breasts pointed upward, standing firm and proud. Mimicking the color of delicious chocolate, they begged to be suckled. She slowly lowered her arms, just until her fingertips reached her collarbone. The temperature of her body seemed to have raised slightly, but that could simply be due to the warmth of the water pounding against her.

Rather than fighting the sensations that were flooding her body, she allowed her mind to wander and indulged the early day fantasy. There was always a star of these that she never strayed from. Even now, as her fingers roamed down from her collarbone to trace the outline of a firm breast, she thought of her.

Angel kisses dusted over her nose and cheeks, but hardly drew attention away from her emerald eyes. Thick lashes often hid them from sight, but Samara knew of the eyes well. She had seen them on many occasions. Meek and eager to please, the girl had been taken in by her family to help serve her every whim and desire. A smile crept over her lips as she doubted Meredith could have ever imagined just what desires the island princess had.

Now she was brushing over her hardened nipples, one at a time, savoring the sensations. Occasionally she would turn the tips of her nails on them and rake the sensitive buds of flesh for a more electric feel. Eventually her fingertips would grasp each and pinch until her face contorted with first pain, then pleasure. Once she had reached a level of comfort, she increased the pressure in her fingertips. This time her head tilted back and a gasp came from her. Her body felt on fire. A new wetness occured and she was pleased.

Emily had come to them trained as a house servant. Not only was she able to clean in order to make their home immaculate, she was able to cook the finest meals Samara had ever tasted. This was important to her family as they often entertained. The girls were close in age, though Samara was two years her senior. Being an only child, her parents felt this would give her a playmate when she so desired to have such a thing. Emily was the best present anyone could have ever given her.

By now, Samara was already a young adult. The development of her body had come early, much to her parents chagrin. Nothing delighted her more than being able to use her youthful sexuality to get whatever she wanted though, and often taunted the island boys. The clothing she wore was form fitting, as she had no shame of her body. Daily rituals were preformed to ensure her silky skin was always without interruption. As she grew older, she decided that she preferred to appear hairless throughout, and took to shaving her mound without anyone else knowing. The freedom she felt the first time she grew aroused after doing such was delicious, and she never regretted her decision.

She had watched Emily develop herself, slower than she had. By the time the girl was through, she had a figure much unlike her own. The poor dear hardly differed from that of a lean male, small breasts hardly evident in the clothing she wore, and hips just wide enough to indicate her true gender. Emily had the most decadent pink lips though, that were always so inviting to look at. Behind them were teeth white as her skin. Watching her speak was always a treat, like watermelon and coconut mixed together.

The shower she stood in was not large at all, and so with only two steps, her back rested against the wall. Her hips jutted forward though, having no need to stand entirely against the cool tile. One hand was greedily groping at a large breast, spilling out from her grip, as the other hand began a slow descent down her taut belly. The tip of her nail traced around the jewel above her navel, a rather sensitive part of her body for her. The fuel for this morning's fire was remembering the first time she pulled Emily into bed with her.

Those slender fingers of hers had caught the wrist of the other girl as she had finished tugging the thin sheet over her body. "Stay with me." The day had been one of devastation for her. The boy her parents had set her up with, and one she had actually taken interest in, told her that he could no longer tolerate the attitude she took with him. Nothing more than a spoiled brat was what she was told. He had found someone better, a girl who knew more about pleasing a man in ways she never would. Cooking, cleaning, womanly tasks- they certainly were not for her. Out of pity, she was sure, Emily agreed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No Emily. Stay with me tonight." As she said that, she pushed the sheet down from her body and gently tugged her in alongside her. While she wore as little clothing as possible to bed, hating the feel of being trapped by so many fabrics, Emily seemed to wear almost as much as she could manage. A thick, cottony nightgown was what she wore tonight, even though the summer nights were warm. She looked uncomfortable at first, but offered a soft smile once she had gotten situated. Turning onto her side, Samara propped her head up on her hand, elbow pressing into the pillow. "Have you ever been in love Emily?"

A nervous giggle came from the other girl, which elicited a rather broad grin from Samara. Finally there was some color in her face as well, a faint pink on the apples of her cheeks. "No, I can't say as I have." That was the answer she expected to hear, of course. A sigh came from her before she dropped and rolled onto her back. "I think I may have been in love." Immediately Emily picked up where Samara had left off, though rather than propping herself up, she drew her arms to her chest and turned to her side, almost as if snuggling against the side of the other girl. "Do you mean with Chase?" A slow nod came from Samara before she closed her eyes.

What she felt next was the firm grasp of a hand on her arm, right beneath the golden band she always wore around her upper arm. "Fret not Samara. I am sure you will find love again." As she looked down upon the younger girl, she was greeted with an innocent smile. There was something that changed just then. The touch and the smile seemed different to her, though she figured that was just her imagination. Carefully, cautiously, she slid one arm around her neck and drew her close, as if to simply embrace her for her kind words. "Thank you for always being such a wonderful friend to me Emily."

That same wind chime giggle came from her. The sound was absolutely magnificent. Samara could hardly contain herself when she finally identified what was different. They were older now. Before they used to spend nights together in her bed and they would sleep separately, despite being so close. Tonight though, Emily had taken to her space and Samara was quite comfortable with it. Adjusting her position next to her, she didn't stop until they were aligned and she could look the other girl in the eye. Emily must have noticed the subtle change as well, because her laughter died down and Samara watched her swallow.

Her free arm crossed over her body and stroked lightly through her hair at first. A gaze settled over the face she often associated with porcelain. As she leaned into her, she felt a breast brush against her body and every nerve was alert. Her hand drew back from the red hair and stroked down the soft curve of her face before she took the plunge and pressed her dark lips to those of the faint pink she so often admired.

The world had stilled entirely for her. Fingertips continued to brush over her delicate features and eventually dropped to the side of her neck. The breath in her lungs remained locked there as she continued her noninvasive kiss. A moment later she parted her lips to see what Meredith would do. Either she would draw away, concluding the kiss entirely, or she would lean in and deepen it, telling Samara that she too desired this.

There was hesitation she knew, she felt it in every part of the other girl's body. Her breath was slowly released against the lips of the other, the warm air blowing against her mouth before disappearing. It was in that moment the other girl finally became animated and flicked her tongue out to lick and taste of the princess. Samara pulled Emily to her quickly, crushing their bodies against one another. From there, every movement felt hurried and rushed.

As her hand traveled down her arm and slipped to her back, she found different ways to make as much contact between the two as possible. She was already roaming over her small ass, grabbing at the fabric and drawing the thick cotton up to reveal her milky thighs. This would have to go before anything else. Lips continued to battle between the two, searching for fulfillment on any level they could find. Finally the gown was bunched up around her waist. From there, Samara knew she would be able to free Emily from their largest barrier.

Leaning into her with a great amount of force, she turned Emily onto her back. She slipped her free hand up beneath the gown to grope at her small breasts. She heard a gasp from behind their kiss and was secretly pleased. Breaking free, she offered the girl a smile before using both hands then to remove her clothing entirely. First the nightgown, which was lifted over her head, and then her thin panties which were slid down her body with great ease. The room was fairly dark, but had it been lit, Samara was sure she would have seen the wetness between her legs.

Emily wasted no time in returning the favor, helping her out of her tight top. Unlike Samara though, she savored her body as she went. As soon as her dark nipples were revealed, her mouth took to them and suckled ever so gently. Tongue caressed and teased the sensitive buds until her older friend writhed with pleasure beneath her. Only then did she even concern herself with attempting to pull her shorts down over her hips to discard them so haphazardly. The palm of her hand pressed flat to her stomach as she relished the touch against her own body.

Just as Samara had done before, she slid down the length of her body and offered a faint trail of kisses from between her large breasts to the jewel near her navel. From there a gasp could be heard as she obviously spotted her shaved pussy. Emerald eyes were directed up to the girl as she seemed to question if what she saw was true. The smile upon those dark lips told her all she needed to know, and without further hesitation, she lowered her face and nuzzled her sex.

Out of reflex, she tightened all the muscles of her body and even rocked toward the head of the bed. Emily would not let her get away so easily though. The tip of her tongue lashed out against the already slick slit, savoring the succulent taste of her first female. Probing a bit deeper, she parted the silky smooth lips and sought what she knew would bring the most pleasure. Hidden away was a bud of foreign flesh, exotic and tempting. She lapped eagerly until the nub stiffened and made its presence known, at which time she grasped her clit between her lips and began to suck as she had done to her nipples.

As soon as she had felt her face between her legs she parted her thighs wide to allow Emily all the room she wanted to work in. She seemed to know precisely what to do to drive her wild. As soon as her tongue reached her sensitive lips, her hands shot above her head and flatted against the wall, pulling her tits taut as well. An audible gasp came from her when her clit was found, and her legs started to bend and unbend in anticipation of her orgasm.

Emily was relentless; she licked and lapped, sucked and stroked until she got the desired reaction from Samara. Not so long after she had begun the torment of her tongue against her clit, her fingers found the sweet opening most males desired. The tips of her fingers pushed in, two right away, and she smiled to herself when she felt the girl squirm beneath her. Yet another gasp, this one forming the faintest resemblance of her name, tainted with a high pitched squeal, came from Samara. The slickness that Emily had found before was greater now, and coated her fingers entirely.

The series of gasps came fast, suddenly, until she was holding her breath entirely. Her body as a whole trembled as the crash of her orgasm ebbed into waves of pleasure, washing over her completely. Her muscles were sore from being held so tightly the entire while, and her mouth was dry from the air that passed through it. Samara had never felt anything quite like what Emily had given to her. The pounding of her heart could be heard in her ears, and moments after she regained all of her senses, she wound her way through the thin sheets to get to the girl that gave her such a gift.

As soon as her first kiss was placed against her lower abdomen, Emily politely declined. Her fingers were in the hair of her lover, but her words were firm. "Please Samara, I only wanted to give such things to you." Samara would hear nothing of the sort though, and she soon buried her face in the soft hair of the other's sex. Just as was done to her, she licked the length of her slit. Rather than searching for her clit though, she thrust her tongue into her tight passage way, licking unabashedly.

Emily seemed to be embarrassed by her arousal, and even more so by her mounting climax. Samara tried to ease her the best she could by stroking lightly against her inner thighs. No matter how much she wanted to be fondling her tiny tits, she kept her hands in a more neutral area. Soon enough, Emily's hips rose from the bed to press deeper against the mouth and tongue that worked against her needy sex. Shrill sounds were heard and a great part of her wanted to shush the girl, lest they be discovered, but the stronger part of her desired to hear her scream with pleasure.

Her tongue was curled tightly, thrusting deep inside of her again and again. The nails that tipped her slender fingers dug into her scalp tighter and tighter as she neared her release. In effort to push Emily over the edge, she brought her hand from her thighs to squeeze the bottom of her ass. Her thumb had slipped from the natural curve and pressed hard against her tight pink hole, the one unoccupied by her tongue. That must have been her magic button, because as soon as her mistake was made, her reward was given. The grip on her head was near unbearable, but the high pitched yelp of pleasure, followed by the deep, lustful groan was music to her ears. The thick, creamy fluid gushed into her mouth and she swallowed happily.

In the shower, the water continued its assault on her body. Her hips rose and fell to aid her hand that worked so furiously against her sex. Her fingers eagerly slipped inside and she would occasionally make a pass against her swollen clit. Mostly though, she gripped and tugged against a tit, eliciting the most amount of pleasure possible. Replaying the sound of Emily's choked ecstasy was what set her off. Her orgasm was powerful, enough that her knees gave out and as her climax subsided, she slipped down to the floor of the shower. One leg remained bent as the other stretched out, fingers still positioned over her slit.

Multiple breaths were taken in effort to calm her heart and body. The night then had been spent holding one another, reveling in the feel of their nude bodies pressed together. From that night on, they shared Samara's bed on many occasions. The affair had been kept as secret as possible, and to their knowledge, Samara's parents had yet to find out about the two. For all they knew, the girls were the best of friends, simply chatting the night away.

If she did not have business to tend to this day, she surely would have rose from her shower and sought Emily to satisfy her once more. As it was though, she turned off the water and stepped out in search of a fresh towel that usually hung somewhere near. Finally she was awake. A smile brightened her face considerably as the towel dried every part of her body.

Once she was back in her room, she headed for her closet and pulled from it a rather simple, yet elegant, summer's dress. Covering only the essentials of her sculpted body, the blue complimented the honey of her skin, which complimented the gold of all her jewelry. A gloss was applied to her lips before she strode with great confidence out of her room and down the hall.

Emily was seen some feet away, and when she came into sight her smile broadened. The last few nights had been spent apart, but they had made plans to spend this one together. As she passed her in the hall, perfume lingering in the air, she spun about carelessly and asked her friend the typical question. "How do I look today?"

"Delicious." The response was given without hesitation.

Her smile melted away into a devious smirk as she whispered her next words. "Good enough to eat?"

The familiar blush rushed to her pale face as she nodded in agreement. "Absolutely."


End file.
